Double Love
by Nare
Summary: Two Chapters Story:In the first one, Mayl finally decides to terms with her feelings and tries to tell Lan her feelings.For the second chapter while her operator is busy with her plans, Roll takes the lead in her own quest: to get Rockman's heart. And unl
1. Real World Love

Mayl was sitting at the river, slowly defoliating a flower while her mind drifted away as the soft wind blown her short hair. Sal, who was passing by, saw the little girl and smiled.

-Nature doesn't give away solutions that easy, you know.

Mayl snapped out of the absence and got back to reality, finding out that Sal, wearing her blue gardening dress, was siting at her side with her usual smile.

-Maybe I can help more than that poor flower.  
-I don't think so... -said Mayl trying to hide her secret.  
-Oh, come on, give me a try.  
-No, really, is nothing; I was just.  
-Thinking about Lan -replied Sal quickly -Yes, NO! I mean... -she stuttered as Roll giggled

Sal smiled widely at the view of the blushing girl, it was very cute to see a teenager in love like that; she almost felt like she was in an old videogame, playing Cupid's rolepart. But she needed to get back to work on the little girl, time to delight about it had be after the work was done.

-So, have you told him? -She asked kindly -OF COURSE NOT! -Mayl shouted with all her face red -Haven't you tried to make him guess it?  
-Lan isn't the best one to understand the obvious... -Mayl said looking at the grass -But you TRIED when you asked him to the theme park; -Roll interrupted- but I accept that was pretty futile.  
-I see -said Sal laughing a little- then what about making him something he likes?  
-You tried that with Dave? -grinned Mayl -I.. I.. I don't what you are saying. -Sal blushed -So? You did it? -Roll asked fascinated -Guess you two caught me on that, -Sal gave up smiling all embarrassed- anyway, did you thought about that? Is a little cliche, I know, but it may work. The classics are old but always work, if they didn't people would stop using them.  
-I don't know, -the little girl doubted- he loves food, that's for sure, but he seems to don't really care who it comes from.  
-Come on, give it a try, Mayl, maybe his mom can help you. -her navi encouraged her -Oh, ok, if you say so, I'll do it. -the timid red haired said- I hope this time works.  
-If you follow your heart, it can't go wrong, just trust in yourself. -Sal smiled -What Mayl doesn't trust is in Lan getting the idea.  
-Well, -Sal said standing up- then you have to make it perfectly clear.

Smiling again, Sal said goodbye and turned around, following the path she was heading before, giggling as Cupid after a good day of work. She was waving her hair one way and the other, and if you were close enough, you could hear her sing "My words are my arrows, my voice is my bow: I do cupid's work, making them fall in love".

Later that day, Mayl was at Lan's house helping him with the homework when his mom called him from downstairs. When they finally got down, he realized that his mother was dressed to go out, and his Dad was there too.

-We have a dinner with the chief of Scilab, I'm sorry we couldn't told to you about it earlier, and sadly they said it's couples only. -the doctor answered before being asked

-It's ok, -Lan said- I'll order some curry, go and have fun.

-Why I don't make it? My parents are out of town, so there will be no problem for me to stay. -Mayl asked smiling

Lan though to have seen Mayl's face a bit reddish than usual as she said that, but he didn't minded. As he said ok, his parents smiled a little, making him feel a bit uneasy. When everything was set, Lan's parents left with an aura of merry happiness surrounding them, looking like a recently married couple.  
In the house, meanwhile, Roll put some excuse to drag the blue navi to the Net, leaving alone the lovebirds. Mayl sent the unaware boy to finish the homework while she cooked. Putting all her love and effort on the food she was doing, the girl didn't realized she was singing until Lan asked what she was saying. A sudden fear got into her body, but it faded away as she looked over the pot; it was a little late to step back. After a while, dinner was finally ready, she took out from the drawers a two small scent candles and looked at them suspiciously. Lan's parents told her that they used those when they had their first dinner together, but something was amiss.

-Somehow I don't buy the story... -and suddenly realized- They aren't even used! Then why to keep them in here? Unless they where waiting me to do this! -the red headed blushed- Sal sold me up...

Getting the table ready, she dimmed a little the lights, torched the candles and called Lan downstairs. The clueless kid walked down the ladder to find the living room transformed in a complete different place, even when it was the same he left a short time ago. Behind the timid flame of a candle, Mayl's smile shined with a mystic glow, charming and easing. It wasn't only her face, all of her had some strange grace; it was like seeing a goddess for a second time: you already seen it, but it's still magnificent. As Lan went through all this, her lips softly invited him to sit, as she served the dinner.  
The young boy couldn't believe that curry could taste so good; somehow Mayl achieved to make it better than anything he even ate before. Mayl was looking at heaven while standing in hell: Lan was there, more handsome than ever somehow, but she still couldn't say the words she wanted to. Sudden but softly, Lan voice cut trough the silence.

-This is the best that I ever tasted.  
-That's because I made it thinking in someone special. -she smiled

Lan looked at her face, seeing a kind of sparkle in her eyes, while the smell of the curry turned into the soft scent of spring flowers flooding the room. He stood up and kneeled besides Mayl, standing at the same height than she.

-What I mean, Lan, is that I lo...

Her words broke as Lan stopped her lips with his own, while a rumor from the street seemed to scream "Yes!" with three different voices. When his mouth freed Mayl's from her happy prison of kisses, Lan blushed hearing himself saying what she always wanted to hear. Megaman and Roll got back to their PETs just to hear Lan words and disappear again.

"I love you too, Mayl" 


	2. AI

-Oh come here, you idiot.

Megaman felt as if all his routines frozen halt as Roll kissed him; the feeling was so intense that the Navi almost fell to the floor. When Roll asked him to search the net, leaving Mayl and Lan alone while she made dinner, he never thought it would be the moment his life changed. There was no one around, the world almost seemed to stop waiting for them; waiting for him to respond.

His lips, freed from Roll's since a long time, resolved to work asking for things that didn't matter at all, but still were needed to ask.

-How, how... -he tootered- Since when you?  
-I don't really know, -she smiled- it grew little by little, but it feels like since always.  
-Why you didn't say something sooner?  
-I was unsure about this, -Roll said blushing- but when Mayl decided to tell her feelings to Lan, I realized I should do the same.

The news about Mayl didn't hit the still shocked Megaman; dealing with his own inner feelings. There was a lot of things he had to sort out, and something was getting hold of him, some kind of rush: he felt panic. While Roll was there stripping her feelings, he never felt more naked.

A hug woke him up from thinking; while he wasn't looking, Roll went behind him and put her arms around him softly. This time, the feelings where the opposite from the kiss: it was warm and encouraging. Her words, like whispers, filled the silence around them.

-Just give me a moment please, to tame your wild heart. I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you, pull them apart with all your feelings and when you had done it you'll see the truth.

Megaman tried to calm down, he relaxed his shoulders and breathed deeply. A step forward he gave, unwrapping himself from her hands; turning around to face Roll, he gazed her face as he never saw her true self before.

-There walls are around me no more, I pulled them out as you said; -he widened his arms as showing her the place and looked around slowly- and all I can see... is you.

Roll face shined from happiness as she jumped towards her loved one, both saying "I love you" in unison. As the time seemed to start flowing by again, the two navis embraced each other joining their bodies as their feelings. Without stop holding Roll, Megaman looked at her face with a tender smile.

-Should we go and quick check on the love doves? -he asked softly -Yes, let's do it. -she smiled back

They jacked out just one moment, hearing what they wanted to know: "I love you too, Mayl". 


End file.
